Back to the River
by Tenshi Aburame
Summary: U.A. Ela era Inverno. Ele era um mestiço. Ela o salvou da morte certa. Apenas não esperavam sentimentos tão intensos. "Estes eram os tempos em que eu ansiava pelo rio" Presente de niver mega atrasado para Rajani Devi Lakishimi. BadoxPers.Original


**Presente de aniversário mega atrasado para Anya-san, ou Rajani Devi Lakshimi.**

**_Back To The River_**

**Pelo Rio**

**_I can recall my name_**

**(Eu consigo lembrar o meu nome)**

**_but it was not the same_**

**(Mas não é a mesma coisa)**

A jovem de cabelos prateados, enfeitado com flores de prata, de olhos azul-gelo, brilhantes, calmos e frios, observava o rio congelado, a noite profunda que envolvia a floresta congelada. Ela a congelara, e logo partiria, deixando que sua irmã trouxesse flores e vida para a Floresta de Geos novamente. Era o ciclo. E ela continuaria seu caminho, partindo para o Reino de Flamem.

Caminhou por entre os pinheiros congelados, alguns animais saindo de suas tocas, curiosos com sua presença. Estava agora na Terra dos Dragões, devia tomar cuidado, mesmo sendo uma dos Iän'úë Miën. Puxou os cabelos para trás, prendendo-os num rabo de cavalo, deixando as orelhas pontudas à mostra. Não era exatamente uma elfa, mas já fora uma, há muito tempo...

**_I fear I'd gone astray_**

**(Eu temi ter me perdido)**

******_I've almost gone insane_**

**(Eu quase fiquei louca)**

O vestido longo de seda élfica era longo, de manga comprida, gola em V leve, acinturado, esvoaçando levemente junto com a túnica azul gelo conforme andava à passos rápidos por cima do chão congelado. Parecia flutuar.

Precisava chegar rápido em sua carruagem, parada perto do rio que desaguava no Lago Salima, Inverno na língua dos Dragões. Será que seus unicórnios estavam bem?

Um galho congelado barrou-lhe o caminho. Como dentes o gelo apontava para baixo. Sorriu com isso. Era obra sua. Quando ia abaixar-se para passar por debaixo do galho, ouviu várias vozes. Pareciam gritos de escárnio e deboche. Seu rosto, sempre inexpressivo, fechou-se, enquanto andava na direção das vozes.**__**

Sometimes I still can hear

**(Às vezes ainda consigo ouvir)**

**_ Echoes of silent fears_**

**(Ecos de medos silenciados)**

Era um grupo de "rapazes". Sabia que não eram rapazes por causa das orelhas: umas pontudas, outras largas, outras divididas em "tiras", variando para cada espécie. Eram Dragões, e deviam ter cerca de oitocentos anos, para ter aquela aparência jovem. Eram uns cinco, e batiam em outro, aparentemente da mesma idade, mas muito mais peculiar. As orelhas eram pêludas, como as de um felino, e possuía um rabo branco com listras negras. Era um mestiço de Dragão e Felino, algo um tanto comum já que o Reino dos Dragões era vizinho de Flamem, onde predominavam os Felinos. Mas ainda assim, sofria o preconceito. Dragões eram tão diferentes dos Elfos...

Suspirou, a face assumindo uma expressão de tédio, para em seguida tomar a do desprezo e da ira. Andou na direção dos jovens Dragões, assumindo a responsabilidade de cuidar do agredido.

**_But on that winter's day_**

**(Mas naquele dia de inverno)**

**_You swept them all away_**

**(Você arrastou todos eles.)**

Os Dragões que agrediam o mestiço ficaram visivelmente assustados ao ver-lhe, com a face irada, e o ódio escurecendo os olhos cor de gelo. Conforme se aproximava, eles recuavam abandonando o outro Dragão ferido. A ira crescia mais ainda. Covardes.

Seus cabelos claros soltaram-se da tira de couro, passando a voar em torno de si, escurecendo, lançando uma aura negra em torno da Iän'úë Miën. Seus olhos tornaram-se negros, e seu corpo irradiava escuridão. O gelo no chão se erguia em estacas, avançando rápido e perigoso na direção dos Dragões, que viraram-se e saíram correndo, partindo da floresta.

Quando não mais os via, as estacas sumiram, seus cabelos abaixaram e ficaram claros e seus olhos voltaram a ser cor de gelo. E a inexpressividade voltou a ficar evidente em sua face.**__**

**_These were the times when I longed for the river_**

**(Estes eram os tempos em que eu ansiava pelo rio)**

Agachou-se, virando o jovem mestiço de Dragão e Felino. Provavelmente tinha mais de oitocentos anos, pois seus genes aliavam os genes da longevidade Dragoniana e Felina. Estava desmaiado, um olho estava roxo, o canto da boca inchado, sangrando. Diversos hematomas espalhavam-se pelo corpo pálido, e a túnicas azul-gelo estava rasgada e manchada de sangue. Ergueu a cabeça, dando um longo uivo que qualquer um diria pertencer à uma Raposa da Neve.

Ouviu os cascos de seus unicórnios ressoando na Floresta, até que o som sumiu, a carruagem e os unicórnios aparecendo na frente da jovem. Eram de um branco quase translúcido, com um longo chifre prateado na testa. A carruagem era de gelo, com diamantes incrustados. O gelo era escuro e ocultava o interior.

A porta se abriu e um anão de barba e cabelos longos e brancos, olhos azul-céu e pele pálida, albina. Usava uma espécie de túnica cor de neve, com um cinto azul-gelo. Era um Dwarf Niveus.

- Traga-me água quente e água fria, Gray. Por favor. – terminou o pedido, o anão fez uma reverência e foi recolher galhos secos para uma fogueira e água. Pedira água fria também porque imaginara que ele fosse ficar com febre.

**_And I closed my eyes and you laid your hands down on me_**

**(E eu fechei meu olhos e você pôs suas mãos em mim.)**

A jovem, com cuidado, levantou o jovem mestiço, de cabelos lisos, na altura dos ombros e verde-água, levando-o para a carrugam. Deitou-o num dos sofás da carruagem, abrindo um báu que se encontrava no canto, pegando panos, alguns cobertores e roupas limpas e quentes.

Gray logo apareceu, com água quente numa chaleira. A jovem sorriu-lhe enquanto pegava a chaleira de água quente, para em seguida o anão estender-lhe uma chaleira de água fria. Gray era rápido quando era necessário.

- Aqui estão, mestra Randë'Ráë. – disse o anão, fazendo uma reverência.

- Pode ir descansar, Gray. Se precisar de mais alguma coisa, lhe chamo. – sorriu ao anão, que sorriu de volta, se enrolando um cobertor e deitando perto da fogueira.

**_Not just a burning sin _**

**(Não apenas um pecado ardente)**

**_A candle in the wind_**

**(Uma vela ao vento)**

Randë'Ráë fechou a porta da carruagem, acendendo uma tocha dentro da mesma, tirando as roupas sujas e rasgadas do mestiço. Ao ver o peito com o símbolo do gelo tatuado, não pode evitar que um riso irônico escapasse de seus lábios. O jovem tinha sangue de um Dragão do Gelo! Era um nobre! Dragões do Gelo eram raros.

Depois de despir o rapaz, respirou fundo. Como era de se esperar de alguém com sangue de Dragão, o mestiço era um verdadeiro pedaço de mal caminho, como diria sua irmã Raré, o Verão. Ou talvez um mal caminho inteiro, ao invés de só um pedaço.

Molhou um pano com água quente, começando a limpar os ferimentos. Não eram sérios para matar, mas ele ficara exposto ao frio, isso sim era perigoso, mesmo para alguém com sangue de um Dragão do Gelo.

Após terminar de limpar os ferimentos, viu-o começar a suar enquanto a temperatura subia. Como esperava, estava com febre. Rapidamente vestiu-o novamente com as roupas que tinha separado, cobriu-o e molhou outro pano com água fria, colocando na testa do jovem. Com seu poder de Estação do Gelo, fez a temperatura dentro da carruagem abaixar. Ela não via diferença. Não sentia frio ou calor.

**_It was so much more_**

**(Isso foi muito mais)**

**_ I want to thank you for_**

**(Eu quero te agradecer por isso)**

Adormeceu enquanto vigiava o sono do rapaz. O jovem mestiço acordou no meio da noite. Ficou surpreso ao ver onde se encontrava e como. Mas o que deixou-o alarmado foi a jovem de aparência gélida dormindo serenamente no outro sofá da carruagem. Reconheceria-a em qualquer lugar. Era Elemë'Mïen Randë'Ráë, Salima, Inverno. Várias denominações para a mesma Iän'úë Miën. Os olhos cor de areia estavam apavorados.

E então, os olhos cor de gelo se abriram. Estavam... Carinhosos. Imediatamente Randë'Ráë veio em sua direção, ajoelhando ao seu lado.

- Como se sente? – sua voz era suave, como um rio que congela lentamente.

- Bem... – foi o que escapou de seus lábios. Sentia um lado dolorido. Parecia que tinha sido atropelado por um Dragão do Fogo, algo que acontecera quando ainda era pequeno. Sua cabeça latejava. Sentou-se no sofá, ato que a Estação não impediu.

- Como se chama? – perguntou, sentando do lado do jovem.

- Bado. – respondeu, afastando-se um pouco. Salima era de uma estranha beleza, etérea, mas ao mesmo tempo efêmera como a neve. Tinha um ar de divindade inexplicável, pois ela não era uma divindade. Isso provocava reações em si que ele em seus mil anos jamais experimentara. Seu coração de dragão batia forte no peito.

A jovem Inverno sentia seu coração acelerado no peito. Bado tinha olhos lindos, iguais ao de sua irmã Raré. Sentia um sentimento de posse inexplicável dentro de si, como se sentisse que ele lhe pertencia.

**_These were the times when I longed for the river_**

**(Estes eram os tempos em que eu ansiava pelo rio)**

- Por que você, tendo o sangue de um Dragão de Gelo, estava sendo agredido? Você é um nobre entre os Dragões! – disse, surpresa, aproximando-se mais de Bado, ao que o Mestiço recuou mais, grudando na parede de gelo da carruagem. Não havia mais para onde fugir se quisesse.

- Meu irmão gêmeo, Shido, é que leva as glórias, pois nasceu primeiro. Eu não tenho direito à nada, se ele assim quiser. O que tenho ganhei dele. Mas não sou um nobre. – disse, tentando desviar o olhar dos lábios azulados de Randë'Ráë, mas isso era difícil. Eles eram convidativos demais.

Randë'Ráë aproximou-se mais de Bado, mal tendo consciência dos próprios atos. Sabia do que ele estava falando. Os Dragões tinham uma rígida lei em relação aos gêmeos do mesmo sexo: – isso excluía os gêmeos que se tratavam de um menino e uma menina – o que nascia primeiro era considerado nobre caso a raça o fosse, tinha direito à tudo, mas o que nascia por último só tinha direito à uma pequena parte e não possuía título nenhum, e se depois que atingia a maioridade, se o irmão não quisesse, nada tinha.

Não reparou em si mesma quando fechou os olhos e encostou seus lábios nos de Bado, colando seus corpos. O mestiço mostrou-se surpreso.

**_And I closed my eyes and you laid your hands down on me_**

**(E eu fechei meus olhos e você pôs suas mãos em mim)**

- Raré sempre me disse que se deve aproveitar a vida e as oportunidades que ela lhe dá... Não vou desperdiçar essa chance que Riën está oferecendo. – murmurou contra os lábios do rapaz, buscando aprofundar o beijo, provocando o lábios quentes do mestiço de Dragão e Felino com os seus lábios gelados.

Enlaçou-o pelo pescoço, sentindo sua cintura ser envolvida pelos braços fortes do jovem mestiço. Ofegava. Sentiu seu corpo em chamas quando Bado soltou os laços de sua túnica.

Seria aquilo o fogo da paixão, do qual suas irmãs tanto falavam? Estaria ela, o Inverno, apaixonada, amando? Estaria o gelo de seu coração quebrando e derretendo?

**_I can see you,_**

**(Eu posso ver você,)**

**_Still my friend_**

**(Ainda como meu amigo)**

Sentiu-se ser deitada no sofá, os lábios quentes do mestiço explorando seu pescoço, enquanto as mãos ansiosamente retiravam a túnica do corpo alvo e esguio. Salima ofegava. Não se lembrava das sensações de frio ou calor de quando ainda era uma elfa, mas já era uma Estação há tanto que se esquecera. De repente, parecia que essa sensibilidade fora recuperada, pois sentia o calor do corpo de Bado, atravessando a fina seda élfica, de encontro ao seu corpo frio.

O corpo do mestiço estava queimando, conhecia aquela sensação, sempre a tinha antes de se transformar. Isso o deixava impaciente.

Sem cuidado algum, rasgou a o vestido de seda da Iän'úë Miën, arrancando suspiros da Estação.

**_Still so deep inside of me_**

**(Ainda tão profundo dentro de mim)**

Com algum esforço, despiu-se das roupas quentes com as quais a jovem o vestira. Beijava desejosamente os lábios azulados. O frio emanado pelo corpo pequeno o tentava ainda mais, o levava a desejá-lo mais ainda.

Bado enlaçou a cintura fina com os braços fortes, sentindo-a enlaçá-lo com os braços finos, cobertos pelas mangas de seda do vestido em farrapos, puxando seus lábios para um beijo tentador e apaixonado. Prensou-a contra o sofá, explorando o corpo pequeno com as mãos despudoramente, enquanto descia os lábios quentes para os seios frios. Beijou-os e mordiscou-os, arrancando gemidos de Salima.

Sentia as unhas longas arranhando suas costas, mas não se importava. Num dado momento, seu rosto foi puxado para cima, seus lábios selando os dela.

**_These were the times when I longed for the river_**

**(Estes eram os tempos em que eu ansiava pelo rio,)**

Penetrou-a numa única estocada, forte, sentindo a pureza do corpo frio se arrebentar. Secou as iminentes lágrimas que rolaram pelo rosto alvo com beijos.

Salima passou suas pernas ao redor da cintura do mestiço, aprofundando o contato de seus corpos. Os dois corpos começaram a se mexer, juntos, num ritmo que aumentava gradativamente, até que ambos chegaram ao ápice. Bado deixou-se cair suavemente sobre o corpo naturalmente frio, apoiando a cabeça no colo da jovem. Seus ombros estavam sangrando devido as unhas longas que a Iän'úë Miën fincara em si. Mas ele não se importava. A queimação que surgia antes de uma transformação abrandou, até tornar-se inexistente.

**_And I closed my eyes and you laid your hands down on me_**

**(E eu fechei meus olhos e você pôs suas mãos em mim.)**

Bado adormeceu. Salima desejava adormecer também, mas não conseguia. Aquele momento tão único pelo qual acabara de passar despertara muitas coisas em si. A sensibilidade de sua pele. Suas memórias de antes de se tornar uma Estação, da sua vida de elfa. Seu nome.

_Neva._

Soou suavemente em sua mente, como se alguém sussurrasse ao lhe chamar. Era um belo nome, e tinha certeza que lhe pertencia. Era o seu nome. Agora sabia porque fora escolhida para ser o Inverno. Nunca outro elfo tivera um nome com tal sentido.

Mas havia mais. Não apenas um nome o motivo da escolha.

_- Neva! – gritou pela irmã, enquanto caía na escuridão._

_- Aron! – gritou pelo irmão, sendo impedida de pular atrás do rapaz._

Presa às lembranças de quem não pode salvar, fechou-se. E o Inverno passou a lhe acompanhar.

**_You filled my void,_**

**(Você preencheu meu vácuo,)**

**_You let me fly_**

**(Você me deixou voar)**

Fechou os olhos, uma lágrima escorrendo, morrendo no sofá transformada em safira. E adormeceu.

Acordou sentindo beijos suaves na testa, enquanto alguém lhe acariciava os cabelos.

- Bom dia, Randë'Ráë. – disse Bado, beijando seus lábios suavemente. Estava vestido, assim como si. A carruagem balançava suavemente.

- Bom dia. – disse, percebendo as frestas de luz que atravessavam as cortinas. – Mas Randë'Ráë ou qualquer outra forma de Inverno não. Meu nome é Neva. – sorriu, entrelaçando os dedos da mão com os dele. Bado sorriu-lhe de volta.

**_You broke my chains,_**

**(Você quebrou minhas correntes,)**

**_You showed me life_**

**(Você me mostrou a vida.)**

Gray abriu a janela que permitia-lhe falar com sua mestra, seus olhos azul-céu brilhando espertamente.

- Destino, Mestra? – perguntou, sorrindo. Neva sorriu-lhe de volta.

- Para onde o Inverno é necessário.

Gray sorriu para ela e Bado. Bado devolveu o sorriso. O Dwarf Niveus era esperto e muito gentil.

**_You set me up,_**

**(Você pôs pra cima,)**

**_You made me true_**

**(Você me fez ser verdadeira)**

E o trio partiu na carruagem de gelo puxada por unicórnios, unicórnios que cavalgavam pelo céu, levando o Inverno e um Mestiço "renegado" para onde o Outono estava partindo.

Dentro de um ano estariam na Terra dos Dragões novamente. Veriam novamente o rio que deságua no lago Salima, Inverno. Veriam novamente a Floresta de Geos coberta de gelo. Mas nem o mesmo rio, nem a mesma Floresta. Ambos mudariam ao longo do ano. Assim como eles mudariam. Mas juntos. Uma Estação que recobrou a memória de quando Elfa, e um Mestiço que encontrou sua parceira para toda a vida.

**_I was back at the river with you_**

**(Eu voltei ao rio com você.)**

_Notas da Autora:_

**_Geos: Terra em latim._**

**_Flamem: Vento em Latim._**

**_Iän'üé Miën: Filho/a da Terra, na língua dos Lobos, criada por mim._**

**_Dwarf Niveus: Anão Branco em Latim._**

**_Randë'Ráë: Gelo na Língua dos Lobos._**

**_Elemë'Mïen Randë'Ráë: Inverno na língua dos Lobos, mas literalmente seria Estação do Gelo._**

**_Raré: Calor na língua dos Lobos._**

**_Riën: Rainha da Lua, Deusa-Noite, criadora dos Felinos e suas ramificações e dos Gnomos, mãe das Estrelas, guardiã e construtora do Destino, esposa de Ïen._**

**_Neva: Nome espanhol que significa coberta de Neve._**

_Créditos:_

**_Parabéns mega atrasado, Anya! Desculpa a demora, a viagem pra Sampa nas férias me atravancou toda!_**

**_Olha, gente, esse mundo imaginário de Back to the River é porque a história é inspirada no universo de uma série de histórias originais que escrevo. "Mundo Suspenso: As Crônicas dos Wolves Tutela" e "Mundo Suspenso: Crônicas do Vento", a qual apenas "As Crônicas dos Wolves Tutela" está realmente sendo escrita. Qualquer coisa podem me perguntar._**

**_Mil desculpas pela demora, mais uma vez. Agora, deixa eu escrever pelo menos o prólogo de "O Dragão e a Imperatriz", fic ShixShu de presente pra Chiisana (outra fic de niver mega atrasada)._**

**_Beijão à todos!_**

_Tenshi Aburame_

**Música: Back to the River – Xandria – Álbum: Ravenhearth**


End file.
